The Future of Her Past
by Sakura Cherry Blossom1
Summary: Completed! Sakura is transported to the future during a battle. While in the future she learns some things about her importance in the past.
1. Transported

Authors Note: I wrote this last year, April 2002, and am just know getting around to typing it up and submitting it. This is my second Fan Fic. If you want to read more of my stuff, check out My Only Love. I'm really eager to put this up and let you read it so, you'll have to bear with me when it comes to getting new chapters out. I really don't like to submit stories without all the chapters ready for distribution and such, but I'm willing to make an exception. Maybe if I get lots of reviews it will motivate me to get the chapters typed up sooner ;)  
  
Meilin: Just get on with the story already! Shesh, and I thought I was long winded!  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Sorry ^_^'  
The Future of her Past  
Summary: Sakura is transported to the future during a battle. While in the future she learns some things about her importance in the past.  
  
Note: I t might get a little confusing. Basically everything that could be considered a flash back, Sakura reads in a diary she found. Also, I apologize in advance for the bad formatting.  
  
Key: "."- speaking, *.*- thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Transported  
  
A young girl of about 14 was tending the corn fields behind her families house when she heard a loud pop and then a crunch. She ran towards the sound and found a young woman, with auburn hair, lying in a heap on top of some mangled corn stalks. Enraged at the damage done to her families corn, the young girl yelled:  
  
"What on earth do you think you are doing! You just ruined a days supply of corn! Without that corn we have nothing to trade for milk!"  
  
The auburn hared girl stirred and blinked a few times at the bright sun. She groaned and tried to sit up. Once in a sitting position, she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"This sure doesn't look like King Penguin park. Where in the world am I?" The auburn hared girl asked.  
  
"In my families corn field!" The young girl said, a vein popping from her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry if I ruined you corn. My name is Sakura." The auburn hared girl apologized.  
  
The younger girl calmed down a bit before replying. "It's all right. My name is Nadi. That's short for Nadishiko. How did you get here?"  
  
"Well I was fighting this evil creature with my friends, when a bright light appeared. Next thing I know, I'm falling from the sky. Luckily your corn stalks broke my fall." Sakura replied.  
  
"What century are you from?" Nadi asked, looking at Sakura's clothes. Sakura was wearing a cross between the costume she wore to capture the Big card and the one she wore to capture the Shadow card.  
  
Sakura didn't know how to answer. There may be too many questions to answer if she told the truth. "I'm from this century, just a different part of Japan."  
  
"I'm surprised you recognized our city as being a part of Japan. Here in the 31st century, Tomeda looks so much different from the neighboring cities. You must come from one of the more advanced cities."  
  
"I do." Sakura lied. She couldn't tell Nadi she was from the 21st century, because she wasn't sure how to explain about time travel.  
  
"It's almost time for dinner. You can have dinner with us if you like." Nadi told Sakura.  
  
"I'd love to." Sakura replied.  
  
Nadi introduced Sakura to her mother, Suki, her father, Akane, and her little sister, Naoko. After supper, Nadi showed Sakura to what would be her room. The house was huge. It reminded Sakura of Tomoyo's house. Suki had explained that they rent rooms to people who need a place to stay. In exchange, the guests help with the house work. Since Sakura was an outsider, Suki explained to her why life was different in Tomoeda. Several years ago a man took over the leadership of Japan. Using Tokyo as his headquarters, he made a law that every one who swears allegiance to him will get the full benefits of the new technology he was producing. His technology would make life much easier. However, the people of Tomoeda refused to follow him. They believed his rule to be a dictatorship and that he was nothing more than a tyrannical ruler. As punishment, he made their lives miserable. Or so he thought. It got to a point where money no longer held any value in Tomoeda as nothing was allowed to come in or leave the city. The towns people then resorted to trading and bartering as a way to make ends meet. Over time everyone got used to it and it became a productive way of life.  
  
Sakura looked around her room. She would need to blend in until she could find a way back home. She pulled out the Create card and created for herself everything she would need while here in this time. She was putting her created cloths away in a drawer when she spotted something. It looked like a diary to Sakura and she curiously opened the book. She decided to read the book before going to sleep. Once in her p.j.'s and in bed she opened the diary and began to read.  
  
Dear Diary, This is my first entry and I feel the need to start writing in you. My heart is saddened and I cry myself to sleep every night. I take comfort in knowing my friends are just as miserable as I am. I should probably explain to you my sorrow. One month ago, I lost a very dear friend of mine. Someone I held very close to my heart. Her name was Sakura. I can still remember the day I lost her. We were fighting an evil being who was very powerful. Sakura and Li were doing their best to defeat him, but he was just too strong. Meilin and myself were doing the best we could to encourage them. The being looked like a man and he chanted something then unleashed a white light at Sakura. In an instant she vanished. We searched everywhere, but could not find her. After a month of searching, we eventually gave up and started the grieving process. None of us wanted to believe she was dead, especially Syaoran. Li Syaoran is going back to Hong Kong today. It's very emotional for all of us. Meilin will be staying here with us. Syaoran and I promised to stay in touch. I'm just glad I have Eriol. I'm not sure if I could survive alone. Please come back to us Sakura. We need you.  
  
Yours truly, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
With tears in her eyes, Sakura closed the book. She didn't want to read anymore.  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: so what did you think? Please send me reviews. It won't effect whether or not I post anymore of my story, but it will determine how soon they come out ;) As a side note, I know that most likely corn never has nor ever will grow in Japan, but for the sake of my fic lets just say they found a way to grow it.  
  
Meilin: oooo your evil. Subliminal messages are outlawed!  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Says who?  
  
Meilin: Me. (  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Well, this is my fic so, I think I get the last say. *Grins evilly while eyeing the delete button* It's very easy to delete you my friend.  
  
Meilin: Now I'm scared.  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Good. 'Cause I didn't have to include you in this fic but I did. ;) 


	2. Life in the 30th Century

Authors Note: Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the formatting. Maybe someday I'll figure out how to make it work.  
  
Key: ".."-Talking *..*-Thoughts '..'-Word emphasis (since I can't format my story right )  
  
Chapter 2: Life in the 30th Century  
  
After breakfast, Nadi took Sakura on a tour of the town. Sakura noticed that it looked like her own town with a few exceptions. There were huge gardens in each yard, of either fruit or vegetables. No one drove cars or motorcycles. Most likely because they were too hard to maintain. People got places by walking. Everything was hand made right down to the shoes everyone wore. Nadi told Sakura she had to get some groceries so, the two of them were carrying two huge baskets of corn, baked goods, homemade dresses, and hand sewn quilts. Once at the grocery, items were exchanged and the two girls headed for home. They took a shortcut through the park, Sakura guessed it used to be King Penguin Park, and found the gardener. He was in charge of the nearby flower shop and making the parks look beautiful. Nadi stopped to talk to him and gave him some new linens in exchange for fresh flowers to fill the house. The two girls got home in time for supper and helped Suki get supper ready. (They had stopped for lunch at a local café) After supper, Nadi gave Sakura a tour of the house and insisted on putting the cherry blossoms, the gardener had given her, in Sakura's room. Soon it was time for bed and Sakura decided to read some in the diary she found.  
  
Dear Diary, I've been very busy lately and haven't had time to write in you. Lately I feel like I don't know if I'm coming or going. We had a funeral for Sakura, not long after I wrote last, and it was unbearable. A few weeks later her brother married his best friend Yukito (no big surprise) and her father sold the house, moving to a smaller house in a different city. Yukito and Touya are thinking of moving to America. Eriol and I decided to go to the same college not far from home. Yesterday was the last day of school and Eriol asked me to go out with him. Of course I said yes.  
  
Syaorans been writing me everyday. He became leader of the Li clan and met a wonderful girl named Shu Lin. From what he says about her she seems nice. Meilin told me that he still isn't over Sakura, but is trying to move on. Meilin also found a guy named Alan. He's an exchange student from America. They are thinking of going to college in America. I just found out today that I got excepted into Tomoeda University. I'm going to study Fashion Design and maybe Music. Eriol also got in and he's planning on studying English Lit. He's really good at it. Mom said she would have to move to Tokyo so she'd be closer to her new job. She said I could keep the house if I wanted and I do. Eriol's already agreed to live with me so the house won't seem so empty. We will have separate rooms on either side of the house to keep temptations at bay. Neither one of us is ready to take the relationship to the next level anyway. I keep fresh cherry blossoms everywhere so I can remember my dear Sakura. I even made a shrine to her. Well, it's time for supper and I don't want to keep Eriol waiting.  
  
Yours Truly, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
P.S. Kero lives with me as well. He gets all the pudding he wants.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got a letter from Meilin today. She's getting married! Can you believe it? I think she's a little young, but that's just my opinion. She married a nice Chinese man (It didn't end up working out with Alan) and they plan on going to college in America. Something that surprised me, was she warned me that Syaoran may not be himself when he writes his next letter. She said he's gotten very moody and depressed lately. Frankly I understand. Eriol had to help me get over a major bout of depression too. I just can't say it enough. I really miss Sakura-chan. Eriol said that after awhile, Kero's magical energy will drain off and he will die. It's something none of us really wants to think about. We still can't seem to find the Clow book with the Clow cards. Eriol seems to think they were passed on to whoever is next to be the cardcaptor.  
  
I'm doing really well in school and all the teachers love my designs. I sing in the choir after school and everyone thinks I have the best voice. Eriol is doing well in school too. He really loves his major and everyone enjoys hearing his stories. (He's a lot better at them than Yamazaki) Speaking of Yamazaki, Chiharu and he got married last week. It was a really beautiful wedding. Chiharu told me that if Sakura were still alive, she would be Chiharu's maid of honor. It made all of us cry. Rika and Mr. Terada aren't planing on getting married until Rika finishes College. I think that's smart because Rika is too young to start a family. I really can't think of anything else to say so, I'll leave it at that.  
  
Yours Truly, Tomoyo  
  
Sakura knew that she would be finding out how events lead up to the present in this 'diary'. She just wasn't sure if she could take it. She put the book down and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next day Sakura woke bright and early. Today she was making breakfast and she couldn't afford to be late. After breakfast she helped Nadi harvest the corn. When that was done, she helped clean the house. She loved to clean so, it was no problem making the house sparkle. After supper, Nadi and Sakura went for a walk. Sakura had to admit there was something special about doing things a much simpler way.  
  
Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A word about the chapters, I'm sorry that they are short. For a while I got in my head that each scene or whatever had to be separated by a chapter. I tried to fix it in my editing, but I liked it the way it was. I promise my next story will have longer chapters ;) 


	3. A Haunting Past

Authors note: Sorry this took forever to get out but I had a convention to get stuff ready for and it just ate my time. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. To all those people out there who have read my story but didn't review, that's all right. I don't need reviews to keep posting a story I think is really great. However, I am kinda saddened that my story isn't as well liked as I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
Chapter 3: A Haunting Past  
  
Two weeks had gone by and Sakura had grown to love life in Tomoeda during the 31st century. It helped her appreciate the things she took for granted. Sakura had been reading the diary on a regular basis. It was very sad at times, but she felt she owed it to herself to find out what happened.  
  
Dear Diary, This is my first entry and I realize that there are a lot of things missing so, bear with me as I fill in the holes. After the last entry, Tomoyo and Eriol got married. No wait. They graduated, then got married. A year later, Tomoyo opened her very own clothing store called Cherry Blossom Boutique. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl named Sakura. Sakura looked just like her mother, but was not like the person she was named after. She was rude, selfish, and loved to beat on her younger brothers. Two years after Sakura was born, Tomoyo gave birth to a boy named Fujitaka or Fuji for short. A year later, Tomoyo gave birth to another boy named Yugi . The year after that, Tomoyo gave birth to a girl named Nadesiko.  
  
Fuji took after his older sister and they were constantly fighting. Yugi was the peacemaker and repeatedly got hurt because of it. Nadesiko was the shy quite type. My name is Nadesiko. I am proud to say that I grew up in the Hiragizawa household. I am very proud of my father and mother. None of my other siblings truly appreciated our parents. That's why mother left this diary to me with a note asking me to continue to write in it. I took up my mothers hobby of photography, but in a different way. Instead of capturing people and places on film, I do it on canvas. I am one of the most famous artists in Japan and I'm only 20 years old! Mothers favorites are hanging on our walls. A few years ago she asked me to immortalize a dear friend for her and it was my pleasure.  
  
I loved to hear the stories about this particular 'friend' and mother never stopped telling them. I've seen all the videos mother has of her and I still cry when I think of how she died. My mother keeps all of her 'Sakura' things in a special room in the attic, because my siblings hated to have them around the house. They just don't understand mother like I do. I've realized that very few people do understand my mother. Father let mother keep my portrait of Sakura in their bedroom. It's very nice. Sakura looks so peaceful and yet as though she holds a deep dark secret. Father says I've inherited some of his magic and it comes through in my paintings. I can make almost anything seem to come alive. It's remarkable.  
  
My sister always teased me for being shy and quiet. I'd rather be shy and quiet than taint Sakura's good name! I swear she's developed and evil glare that she loves to use on me every chance she gets. It's annoying. Fuji and Sakura love to gang up on me. I don't know why, but I think their favorite pastime is to see who can make me mad first. Yugi is a lot friendlier, but he has his moments when he's just as bad as the older two. Sometimes I wish I was an only child.  
  
Mother constantly gets letters from all of her friends. Some of them she'll let me read. It's nice to see what her friends are like. There is one persons letters she never lets me read. I don't know who they are from, but I know they come from China. I didn't know that she knew anyone from there. Well, this entry is getting very long and it's getting very late, so I'll have to say goodbye.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Hiragizawa Nadesiko  
  
Sakura was shocked. She wasn't sure what to say or even think. She wasn't surprised that Tomoyo and Eriol had gotten married, but she was surprised at their children. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day was rainy. There wasn't anything to do but stay indoors. Suki could tell that Sakura was bored so, she offered to teach Sakura how to mend some clothes. Suki was amazed at how fast a learner Sakura was. It was almost time for lunch when Suki decided she would finish a blanket she was knitting.  
  
"Sakura," Suki asked. " Will you please get me my knitting needles."  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied.  
  
"They're in my bedroom which is located up the stairs to the right. Take the first hall on your left and it's the third door on your left. They're in a basket by the window." Suki instructed.  
  
"Hai." Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura was used to wandering around the maze Tomoyo called a house so, this was an easy task for her. The first thing she noticed, when she entered Sukis' room, was a huge portrait on the wall opposite the bed. It hung above a long dresser. Sakura took a closer look at the picture and gasped. Sakura was staring at a lifelike picture of herself. She remembered the details surrounding the pose she was in. It had taken Tomoyo almost an entire week of begging to get Sakura to wear the brand new dress Tomoyo had made for Sakura and reluctantly Sakura gave in. Tomoyo wanted the picture taken in her garden near the pond and under the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo had made Sakura a dress that made her look like a fairy princess. The dress was pink with a form fitting bodice that flared out into a full yet ruffled skirt. The neckline was low cut, but high enough to be modest. The straps were thin like spaghetti straps and Tomoyo had made a long sleeved, see through over shirt that shimmered like pink glitter. The sleeves flared out and the whole dress fit Sakuras' 16 year old body perfectly. Tomoyo had done Sakuras' hair up in two ringlets with pink ribbons braided through them  
  
Sakura remembered that after Tomoyo had posed her, the tree above began to gently shower her with cherry blossoms. Sakura had no idea what made that happen, but it made for a lovely picture. Sakura felt wet tears streaming down her face and realized how painful these memories were for her. This was no doubt the same picture that Tomoyos' daughter, Nadesiko, was talking about in her diary entry. Sakura retrieved the knitting needles and headed back downstairs. She would ask Suki about the picture later.  
  
After lunch, Sakura asked Suki about the painting. "Well, I noticed the picture right away," Suki began. " I didn't think much of it. This house has been passed down from generation to generation. I knew she was someone important, I just didn't know how important. I knew it was worth a lot because the painter is famous here in Japan. A portrait like that is probably worth more money than that stuck up ruler of ours has. I did notice the resemblance between the portrait and you, but I dismissed it as just a weird coincidence. I don't really care if I know the story behind it."  
  
Sakura was relived that Suki didn't want details. She wasn't sure she wanted to reveal the diary just yet. It was still raining so, Sakura and Nadi entertained themselves by playing a few games. Everyone decided to go to bed early that night.  
Dear Diary,  
  
I realize that I haven't written in you in quite some time. My life has been hectic and there hasn't been much time. To fill you in, after my last entry I went to college to become an animator. While there I met a student named Jason Scott. He's from America and he was studying to become a computer programmer. We started talking and soon found out that we have a lot in common. Before long we started dating and two years later we got married. A year later I gave birth to a daughter named Raye and another year later I gave birth to a son named Alex.  
  
Today mother got sick. Father took her to the hospital and they discovered it was heart failure. The doctor said it's most likely caused due to a tragic loss her life. Her heart just couldn't take the heartache anymore. It was sad to see a strong, confident, beautiful woman reduced to this. I love my mother very much and will miss her very much. I'm worried about my father. He loves my mother a lot and I don't want to see him suffer her loss. I guess I should be happy that mother at least got to see two of her grandchildren. I have to go, the baby is crying. I promise I will write soon.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Hiragizawa Nadesiko  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is my 26th birthday and I have nothing to celebrate. Last night mom passed away in her sleep. Dad called to tell my the news. Since then I haven't slept much. Jason has been a real sweetheart, helping out with the kids and such. I think what hurts the most is realizing how young mom was when she died. She had so many good years ahead of her. Raye and Alex can't understand why mommy is crying. They know something is wrong, but their young minds can't comprehend what it is.  
  
Sakura, Fugi, and Yugi, called to express their sorrow. They didn't bother to come in person, just call. Those ungrateful little brats! They could have at least showed more compassion for the woman who brought them into this world! I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive my outburst. I haven't had much sleep so I get upset easily. I just don't see how someone wouldn't want to be a part of such a loving family. Mother was the kindest, sweetest person you could ever know. I loved her will all my heart and I will make sure my children know what a wonderful person their grandmother was.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Nadesiko Hiragizawa Scott  
  
Sakura was crying, but she read on.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Father called today and said their was something he had to show me. Jason was off from work so he agreed to watch the kids. Once inside, father took me up to the attic. I had never been allowed up there and was shocked when father took me there. He opened the door and I gasped as I walked in. Pink candles illuminated the entire room and the smell of cherry blossoms was intoxicating. This was the shrine mother had talked about. Pictures of an auburn hared beauty with emerald green eyes, filled the walls while little treasures lay everywhere. There was a huge wardrobe filled with what mother called 'battle costumes'. On the wall opposite the window was a huge t.v. with a giant stack of video tapes next to it. The tapes had labels like: 'Sakura catches the Watery card', 'First encounter with a rival' and so on. In this room, preserved for all time, was my mothers best friend and first love. I closed my eyes and let the intoxicating smell and faint pink aura take me back in time. A happier time when mother was free to be herself, father loved torturing his 'little descendent' and a cherry blossom danced freely on the wind spreading her cheerfulness to the world. Right then and there I promised my mother I would keep the memory of Sakura alive forever.  
  
Until We Meet Again, Dear Mother,  
  
Scott Hiragizawa Nadesiko  
  
Sakura couldn't control her sobbing. She rolled over and cried into her pillow. She had to get out of this place! She couldn't bear the pain she was causing Tomoyo and her family. She dared not think about what pain she had inflicted on Syaoran. She promised herself that if she ever got back home, she would tell Syaoran immediately that she loved him. 


	4. Loves Sorrow

Authors Note: sorry for the long update. I got my first review! Thank you MangaGurl! As a special thanks, I will add an extra chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please ignore my bad formatting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. *sniff*  
  
Kero: Get on with the fic already!  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: All right, all right. Don't get too pushy or you won' t get that pudding I promised.  
  
Kero: PUDDING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Loves sorrow  
  
There was an open air market being held at the park today. It was Saturday and the whole town turned out for the event. Everyone had either something to display or something to trade. Sakura was having the time of her life. For a few hours she could forget about her predicament and just enjoy life. The market reminded Sakura of the festivals she would attend at the various shrines. Nadi had to pick some things up and brought Sakura along to show her the market. She couldn't help but notice how much fun Sakura was having.  
  
It was close to supper time when Nadi and Sakura returned. Their arms were full of things they had gotten at the market. Suki was pleased with what they had gotten for her. Sakura and Nadi helped clean the table and do the dishes. After they were done they were exhausted so, they decided to go to bed. Sakura wanted to read one more diary entry before going to sleep.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been five years since my mothers death. Father died last year. He was just too heartbroken to go on anymore. It was sad, but I understand. Maybe if circumstances were different things could have been better. However, the game of 'What If' is not a helpful game to play so, I won't play anymore. I got a letter yesterday that surprised me. It was addressed to me from someone I had never met who lives in Hong Kong China. The contents of the letter were quite interesting. I have enclosed the letter in this diary. It's important to read in it's entirety so, I declined against summarizing. I hope it makes some things clear.  
  
Until We Meet Again,  
  
Scott Hiragizawa Nadesiko  
  
Dear Hiragizawa Scott,  
  
It took me awhile to track you down what with you moving and changing your name. I'm sorry to hear about your mother and father. I've heard wonderful things about them and am sorry I couldn't meet them. Let me introduce myself. My name is Li Ying Fa, but please call me Ying Fa. I am the oldest of two children. My younger brother is Ling and he is in training to be the future leader of our clan. I'm not sure what your mother has told you so, I'll start at the beginning. Several years ago a certain cherry blossom disappeared from Japan during an intense battle. She was the mistress of the Clow Cards and a young Chinese warrior loved her very much. After several months of searching and finding nothing, the Chinese warrior and his friends declared her dead. They slowly moved on with their lives.  
  
The Chinese warrior moved back to Hong Kong and became leader of his clan. It was determined that he needed to marry so, they introduced him to Shu Lin. He convinced himself that in time he would learn to love her. They got married and he soon discovered he could never love his wife the way he loved his cherry blossom. They had a daughter two years after they were married and a son a year after their daughter. Shu Lin knew that her husband still loved a cherry blossom so, she named her daughter Ying Fa, which in Chinese means, simply, Cherry Blossom. The warriors children made him happy and helped ease some of the ache in his heart, but he still missed his cherry blossom. His angelic Sakura. My father is the Chinese warrior and I am his cherry blossom. I have seen my fathers good days and I have seen his bad. I have never heard him laugh or seen him smile. Mother says it is because he only smiled for one girl.  
  
Mama says she doesn't mind the fact that father can't truly love her. She says it was a forced marriage and she shouldn't expect anything more. Still, it hurts me to see father so sad. He can fool everyone around him, but he can't fool me. His icy glares and annoyed looks only hide a broken heart. I do not blame his cherry blossom for this. Such a delicate blossom can not be capable of such hurt for it is not in the blossoms nature. I do know one thing. Father always sought comfort in a friend from Japan called Tomoyo. When I was little, he would sit for hours and tell my stories of Tomoyo, Eriol and especially Sakura. Adventures in card capturing, vacations that at times became nightmares, friendships and true love. I used to fantasize about love and romance all the time. The way father talked about it made it seem so wonderful.  
  
He told the best stories and my brother and I were never bored. He seemed so passionate about everything and lived life to the fullest. However, he slowly began to spiral downward. I was the only one who noticed. It started with him not having time to tell us stories or do anything with us. He began shutting everyone out including mom. I was intuned to him and noticed everything, even the slightest change. It was as if we had the same soul. At one point he shut down completely and refused to leave his room. I was worried about him so, I went to talk with him. He responded to me and shared everything with me. The next day we got word Tomoyo had died. Father went for a walk and didn't come home for days. We were getting worried when he finally came home. He explained that he just needed time to think.  
  
I wrote you this letter to let you know about a part of your mothers life she may have kept secret. I also need your help. Father is sick and the doctors don't think he will recover. They have given him about a month. I want to do something really special for him. He told me that he had only one regret and that was that he didn't visit Tomoyo like he'd promised. He loves Japan so much. It's like a second home to him. I've heard of your reputation as a wonderful artist and have enclosed a photo of his favorite spot in Japan. He told me that he used to watch the sunset with Sakura from there. I was wondering if you could paint a portrait of it for him. He would appreciate it I know. It would also mean a lot if you could come visit. I will understand if you can't. If there's anything else you can think of that he might appreciate, let me know. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Ying Fa, daughter of Li Syaoran  
  
Sakura didn't care that her tears were staining the pages of a letter written many years ago. All she knew was that in some small part she had hurt the love of her life. He had to move on, leaving her behind, and yet he kept her legacy alive. Sakura closed the diary and laid it on the bedside table. She had no doubt she would learn more about the mysterious Cardcaptor in the diary. Sakura had often wondered what her life would be like if certain things were different. Now she wished she never found out. She slowly turned off the light and cried herself to sleep, dreaming of her one true love.  
  
The next day Sakura was helping Nadi tend the garden when she thought of something. "Nadi, have you ever heard a story of a Cardcaptor?"  
  
Nadi looked up at Sakura surprised at first. "Yes I have." Nadi replied going back to work.  
  
"Really?" Sakura questioned. "would you mind telling me the story?"  
  
"Well, it's more of a legend than a story. If you hear it from Japan it's called 'The Legend of a Cardcaptor', but if you hear it from China it's called 'The Legend of the Clow'. Some say the Japanese version is more accurate while others will argue the Chinese is more accurate. Either way, they both are very similar. Basically a young girl of about 10, discovers a magical book in her fathers study. She is able to unseal the book and accidentally realizes all but one of the cards. The one that stays is the Windy card and because Sakura said it's name, it scattered all the other cards throughout the city. A stuffed animal-like creature, claming to be the guardian of the seal, comes out of the book and tells the girl everything. She then becomes the new Cardcaptor. She begins to capture the cards, while her best friend enjoys filming her. When she has captured a few of the cards a boy from China arrives and challenges her for the cards. He ends up helping her capture the cards then his cousin comes and also joins in the fight. Although his cousin has no magic, just like the Cardcaptors best friend has no magic, she insists on helping the Chinese boy capture the cards because she believes they are rightfully his. The Cardcaptor succeeds in capturing all the cards, but she has to be judged to decide if she is worthy of becoming the Card Mistress. She passes the judgment and thinks that everything is great until a new kid comes and she has to transform the Clow cards into Star Cards. The Chinese boy stays to help while his cousin goes back home. Throughout the course of transforming the cards, the Card Mistress and the Chinese boy become close. Now this is where the two versions can't make up their mind. The Japanese version says that the two discover their feelings for one another, but the Chinese boy is the only one to confess his feelings. He leaves the Card Mistress never knowing how she feels about him. Where as the Chinese version says they both confess and the Chinese boy decides to stay in Japan with his true love. I'm not sure which one to believe. I kinda like them both."  
  
Sakura was a little surprised. She wasn't sure what she expected but it sure wasn't this. The Japanese version was true and she vowed she would confess her love to the 'Chinese boy' as soon as she could. 


	5. Getting Personal and Discoveries of Her ...

Authors Note: As promised here's the second chapter of my two chapter post. I hope you enjoy and take the hint from my first reviewer, MangaGurl, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 5: Getting Personal and Discoveries of Her Past  
  
Nadi and Sakura were once again headed to the market for supplies. Sakura was trying her best not to think about the diary entries she had read. Once the two girls reached the center of town, they noticed a huge crowd was gathering. Nadi walked up to someone and asked what was going on. The woman leaned over and whispered, "The ruler of Japan has come again to make our lives miserable. I think he's looking for someone to challenge him."  
  
Nadi went back to Sakura and told her what the woman had said. Neither Nadi nor Sakura could see the man, but he started speaking and Sakura immediately recognized his voice.  
  
"Citizens of Tomoeda, I urge you once again to accept my offer. I can give you everything your hearts desire. You will no longer have to trade for what you need or walk everywhere. I can make your lives so much better." The leader said.  
  
"At what expense?" A man yelled.  
  
"We're happy with our lives." A woman declared.  
  
"How can we be sure we won't be your slaves?" A young man asked.  
  
It was obvious the leader was getting impatient. "People please. Do not listen to the rumors that make me out to be something that I'm not. I would never do anything to harm the citizens of Japan."  
  
"Liar!" Sakura heard herself yell. All eyes fell on her and she was aware she had just blown her cover.  
  
"You presume to know much about me miss." The leader said walking towards Sakura. "Why do you make such an accusation?" Sakura swallowed. She didn't know how to answer him. He was now standing right in front of her. For a brief second she wondered if he would recognize her. "I asked you a question. ANSWER ME!"  
  
Sakura looked at Nadi and suddenly found her voice. "You are power hungry. You would do anything to get more power. You are selfish and care nothing for the people of Japan. They are merely pests which pay you money so, that you will keep them around."  
  
"There is only one person who would know all that and I destroyed her many years ago." He turned to the other people around him. "For this young woman's outrage, I hearby cut off your electricity. Mind you, candles do not grow on trees." With that he left in his black stretch limo.  
  
Sakura was ready for everyone to jump on her but they thanked her for standing up to him instead. Apparently no one ever had the courage to do so. She was shocked that he assumed she was dead. That meant he either didn't recognize her or didn't really take a close look. Either way she chose to ignore the situation.  
  
For the past two nights, Sakura had been reluctant to read anymore in the diary. She was still recovering from the last tear jerker and she wasn't sure if she was ready for more. She pondered the idea of skipping ahead, but knew if she did she might miss something important. Nadis parents would be away tomorrow so, Sakura and Nadi could sleep in. Sakura figured this would be the best time to read something sad, so she reluctantly opened the diary and began reading.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
We have finished moving into my mothers house. It's quite huge for our small family, but it was my fathers dying wish. Jason and I hope to someday open a boarding house or bed and breakfast to make use of the extra rooms. I think my mother would like that. I'm still pondering how to fulfill Ying Fa's request. I found the place in the picture and I am almost done with the painting. Raye is curious about everything including my paints. I taught her how to finger paint and she mastered that nicely. I think she will turn out just like myself. Alex is getting very stubborn and at times I just can't stand it. He will only do what he wants. It's frustrating. Thankfully Jason is good at handling him. I have to keep the doors closed to any room I don't want Raye in. She is so curious she may hurt herself if she's not careful. She's playing with my video camera now. Wait a minute! She just gave me an idea as to what I can do for Ying Fa. I'll write soon. Ja ne.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Scott Nadesiko  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing this on the plane ride home from Hong Kong China. I've got a lot to write and I hope I don't get a cramp. My husband, two children, and I arrived in Hong Kong a week ago. Ying Fa met us at the airport and we took a limo to her house. Ying Fa explained to us that our visit with her father would depend on his health. We met her mother and brother and soon enough I grew to dislike Ying Fa's brother, Ling. His eyes were cold and his stare was icy. He had the type of personality that made your skin crawl. He never spoke and always glared at me as if I had no right to be there. My husband and children didn't like him either. Ying Fa told me that he would soon wed and carry on as clan leader. She also explained that his training made him cold, heartless, and emotionless. Either way he creeped me out. The fourth day, Ying Fa announced we could see her father, but by the time we had finished our breakfast, he had begun to worsen. We had no luck the next, but the day after that the doctors said he was able to have visitors.  
  
Ying Fa told me I should come in alone, then if it was all right I could bring in the rest of my family. I remember, clearly, everything about the room. The prominent color was green, actually that was an understatement. Everything was green! Gee, I wonder what his favorite color is? There was a table, with a lamp on it, beside the bed. On the table were many pictures. Most were taken in his youth. In fact I don't recall seeing a single picture of when he was older. On the other side of the bed was a balcony. The sliding glass door, leading outside, was draped in a heavy green curtain. On the wall, across from the bed, was a dresser that reached halfway up the wall and was almost as long as the wall. On top of the dresser was a t.v. The strange thing was, I couldn't find any visible evidence of a closet. The drapes were opened slightly allowing a faint light into the room. Ying Fa walked over to her fathers side and took his hand in hers. "Father," she said gently, "I've brought a special visitor to see you." He turned his head to look at me and taking my cue, I walked forward.  
  
"Father, this is Nadesiko Hiragizawa Scott. She's Tomoyo's youngest daughter." He nodded, acknowledging me and then spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Your mother and I were great friends." I was surprised at how well he spoke. I expected his voice to be raspy not strong with such a warm kindness. "Unfortunately my mother never spoke of you to me. Perhaps she was unsure of how to explain it. I always wondered about the letters she received from China, but I knew if she wanted me to know, then she would tell me. I'm glad I had the change to meet you." He nodded and understanding seemed to register on his face. "I'm sorry about your loss. My daughter told me about your parents passing."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Mother and father both accomplished what they wanted to . They died peacefully, with no regrets. I just wish that my brothers and my sister had more compassion for our parents to actually attend their funeral." The three of us talked for several more minutes then Ying Fa remembered the gifts. I presented the portrait and I will never forget the look on his face. He was visibly shocked but his shock soon turned into a smile. Ying Fa was surprised for this was the first time she had ever seen her father smile. I then presented him with a tape I had put together and edited of the best footage my mother had ever shot of their beloved cherry blossom. His smile was much wider now and I noticed a hint of tears in his eyes. I was so happy because I had brought joy to his heart.  
  
He was more than thrilled to meet my family. After awhile, though, Jason had to take the children away for a nap. I stayed with Ying Fa's father for the rest of the day and the three of us enjoyed each others company completely. I left feeling like I had personally met Sakura Kinimoto. I think that was the most important thing I got out of this visit. Now I know why my mother and Li Syaoran were truly happy. A cherry blossom touched their hearts, changed their lives, and made them much better people.  
  
May you rest in peace, sweet Sakura,  
  
Scott Nadesiko  
  
Sakura closed the book and laid back on the bed. For some strange reason Sakura didn't feel like crying. She felt peaceful. Almost as though she had really died. Her friends had managed to move on and they were not mad at Sakura for leaving them. She knew that she had to return, but the need to get back was not at great. She would return in due time and when she did her friends would be waiting. All that needed to be done now, was to finish reading the diary so, she could help these people be free from their tyrannical ruler. She laid her head on the pillow and when to sleep. 


	6. Learning How the Past Could Alter the Fu...

Authors Note: Here is the second to last chapter of this story. I got two new reviewers. Yay!!!! Thank you for reviewing: MangaGurl, Tiggerdrake, and SakuraStar. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 6: Learning How the Past Could Alter the Future.  
  
The rest of the weekend was uneventful and Sakura had read a lot in the diary. She had already read past two generations and was starting on the third. She noticed a pattern to the diary entries. Each entry was written by the youngest daughter in Tomoyo's family line. The diary had started with Tomoyo then her daughter Nadesiko, followed by her daughter Raye, then her youngest Aria, now it was Aria's youngest, Umi. Each one told of great accomplishments, disappointments, and family traditions. After Nadesiko's visit with Ying Fa, all contact with the Li family stopped.  
  
Sakura was starting to get bored with the diary. Umi had resorted to gossip in her entries. 'Does so and so like each other? Will my crush ever ask me out?', and so on. Finally Umi passed the diary on to her daughter, Usagi, who then passed it on to her daughter Hikari and so on. After two weeks had passed, and who knows how many generations later, Sakura found something interesting. She would soon discover the girl would become Suki's great grandmother.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm seventeen years old today, but I cannot enjoy my birthday. Why? You ask. Well my town is being threatened by an evil man. Let me start from the beginning. Exactly four years a go a man and a woman came to Japan offering us wonders beyond our imagination. They had developed a way to take our revolutionary technology and make it ten times better. We would be the most technologically advanced society in the world. The only catch was that we would have to swear allegiance to them and make the man our leader. Tokyo and many of the surrounding cities jumped on the offer, but our town was skeptical. We wanted to know what the man and woman were like before we gave them control over us. Over the next four years we discovered they were not good people. Eventually we decided to decline their offer and we did. They asked us to reconsider, but we could not. They left making it clear they were angry with us, but we didn't really think much about it.  
  
Slowly, though, we started noticing changes. Goods to sell in our stores and restaurants were becoming less and less. Prices skyrocketed and many businesses went bankrupt. Today I awoke to an ominous cloud over the city. Every last penny was being squeezed out of us and we have been cut off from the rest of Japan. I'm not sure what will happen to our town.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minako Yakari  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My best friend left today. She's moving to Tokyo. Her family can't stand not having any technology. I really liked her. Her name was Mi ( pronounced m-eye) and she was from China. She used to tell me all kinds of stories including Chinese legends. She told me one tale and warned my not to pass it off as just a legend because there supposedly was proof it was real. I think she's right because I heard the same legend from my grandmother.  
  
The legend goes like this: A long time ago there was a ten year old Japanese girl named Sakura, in Japanese Ying Fa in Chinese, who discovered a mysterious book full of Clow cards. She accidentally released them and had to begin the tedious task of re-capturing them. The guardian best of the seal, Ceroberous, explained everything to Sakura and named her the next Cardcaptor. She had only caught a few of the cards when a boy, the same age as her, came to capture the cards. He was from China and the future leader of the Li clan. His name was Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran didn't get along well and it wasn't long before Syaoran's cousin, Melin showed up to help. Eventually they captured all the cards and Sakura and Syaoran became friends. Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, video taped and made costumes for all of Sakura's Cardcaptures. After the cards were caught, the guardian of the moon, Yue, came to judge both Syaoran and Sakura to see who was the rightful master of the Clow cards. Syaoran failed the test but Sakura passed. They soon discovered that the cards were loosing power so Sakura would have to transform them into Star cards or Sakura cards as Tomoyo called them. Syaoran stayed in Japan to help Sakura transform the cards while Melin went back to Hong Kong. After the cards were transformed Syaoran returned to Hong Kong to claim his position as leader of the Li clan. Syaoran promised to return and three years later he did. Two years later, Sakura had to face a new evil and during her fight something happened. Sakura couldn't be found and was presumed dead. Her friends carried on with their lives.  
  
That's all the legend says. It sounds very cool and I wish it were true. Nothing exciting like that happens here anymore. I miss Mi. I wonder what life would be like if Sakura hadn't disappeared. Would she have married Syaoran? I'd like to think so. The legend kinda leans towards them being more than just friends. Anyway, I have to go. Mom needs me to change the sheets for our new guests.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Yakari Minako  
  
Sakura gasped. Her life was a legend! No way! It had to be true or Minako wouldn't have written it. She turned the page and noticed that three pages had been torn out and a new person was writing. She kept reading hoping to find out more.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today it's raining. It seems to rain a lot lately. My daughter Suki is sleeping peacefully in the crib next to me. In some ways I hate to bring a child into this world of hardship, but that would be letting this evil ruler win. The only thing of technology we have left is electricity and running water. There is no money used here anymore, so we barter and trade for what we need. My great-grandmother opened this house as a boarding house to bring in money. Now as payment for the room our guests help with odd jobs like fixing the roof, making dinner, or painting the rooms. This house has been in our family for over a century and is the biggest house left in Tomoeda. This house is so much a part of our family that no one wants it to go to ruin.  
  
The attic is full of priceless treasures that have been restored so as not to decay. My mother always believed in the Cardcaptor legend and exploring the attic is proof it's real. I just hope that maybe, if the Cardcaptor is still alive, she will free us from our evil ruler. He's given new orders now to kill all of the female children who are the youngest of a two child family. Suki is my oldest and only child. I hope that if I have anymore children, I will have twins. I can not write anymore in this for fear it will be found by bad men. May my dearest Suki grow up in a world of peace not hardship.  
  
All My Love,  
  
Hiroki Tomoyo  
  
Sakura was determined to stop this guy. She had only a few more pages to go. She debated whether or not to go on when sleep got the better of her.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today the last city in Japan joined with the evil ruler. No one knows his name and he likes it that way. In some ways I feel very isolated here yet at the same time I feel like part of my own country. We have eked out a decent life for ourselves and I'm not afraid to raise children in the town. I have two daughters, Nadesiko and Naoko. I had a third child, Rika, but she was killed by this evil ruler. I keep Naoko indoors for that reason. I doubt he will be back, but I prefer to play it safe. Nadi is not allowed to mention her sister to anyone outside of this house. It's hard on her, but she has some friends that help. A new family arrived from Hong Kong two days ago. Nadi has already made friends with them. I must go.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ankari Suki  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is Nadi's 14th birthday. We planned a huge celebration for her. All her friends came and I found out something that confirmed the Cardcaptor legend was indeed true. The evil ruler comes by on a monthly bases to try and threaten us into joining with him. On those visits he kills two children. He speaks boldly but I think he is scared that something bad will happen. Call me crazy, but I think Sakura is alive and that thought is driving him crazy. He's scared to death of her! I can see it in his eyes. I would love to write more but the party is getting out of hand.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ankari Suki  
  
Sakura blanched. The events in the diary were very quickly coming to the present. The future of her past was becoming a reality. Sakura walked over to the window and looked around. This is what a world without her had become. A small town clinging on to a last ray of hope as an evil lurked nearby. In some ways she had wondered what life would be like without the Card Mistress. Now she knew. With her out of the picture, evil had been allowed to run free and her friends had moved on, preserving her memory for future generations. A small tear escaped her eye. One small Japanese town had risen in defiance against an evil ruler, because of her legacy. They defied odds, determined never to give in to evil as the legendary Cardcaptor never did. Sakura was beaming with pride as she walked back to her bed. She knew that no matter what happened to her, she would always be remembered. She HAD made a difference without ever trying. She picked up the diary and noticed there was only one more entry. She settled into bed and read the last entry of her legacy.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is harvest day. The corn we've been growing out back is ready for picking and we are hard at work. Not a single kernel can be wasted. I was picking up my basket, to bring inside, when I heard a loud pop and my eldest daughter scream. I ran towards her and saw the scene unfold. Nadi was standing over a girl with auburn hair who lay, amongst our corn stalks, in a heap. The girl slowly started to move, groaning in protest. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times getting used to the light. I was surprised at the beautiful shade of emerald green her eyes were. My daughter was yelling at her about ruining our corn as the girl stood. She looked about 16 and was wearing a weird looking outfit. Nadi stopped yelling as the girl apologized. They introduced themselves and I found out the girls name was Sakura. As I picked up my basket to walk inside, I pondered the name. It was the same name as the main character in the Cardcaptor legend. Could this girl actually be THE Cardcaptor Sakura? I decided it was time to open up one of the rooms in my house I thought I would never use. If she was Cardcaptor Sakura it was only fitting to have her sleep in the best room in the house. For as long as she is here, Sakura will stay in Tomoyo Daidouji's room. I hope she will find this diary and help us. My feelings are never wrong about things like this. After all, I think I have a little bit of the Hiagizawa spark in me.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ankari Suki  
  
P.S.  
  
If you really are the Cardcaptor Sakura, could you please sign this diary for me. It would mean a lot. Arigato. 


	7. Truth, Discoveries, and Evil

Authors Note: Thanks again to those who have reviewed. You will be pleasantly surprised to discover that I was wrong last chapter when I said this would be the last chapter. Turns out I have one more chapter to go making an even eight chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Chapter7: Truth, Discoveries, and Evil  
  
It had been almost a month since Sakura had been transported to the future. Today, Nadi was taking Sakura to meet a friend of hers. She lived about three blocks from Nadis house and Nadi had a basket of baked goods with her. It was a beautiful day and the birds were singing. Sakura rounded a corner and collided with someone.  
  
"I'm very sorry," Sakura apologized. She helped the girl, with waist length black hair, up and Nadi came running over.  
  
"Hello Meilin. How are you today?" Nadi greeted.  
  
"I'm all right. What brings you here?" Meilin asked.  
  
"My mom asked me to bring over some stuff for your parents." Nadi replied.  
  
"Well, I'm on my way to the flower shop around the corner. If you want you can come with me while I get the flowers, then we could have lunch at my place."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"Um guys. What about me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh my, I completely forgot. Meilin, this is Sakura. She's been staying with us for awhile." Nadi introduced.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Sakura. You're welcome to come along if you'd like." Meilin said.  
  
"Thanks. I'd love to." Sakura replied.  
  
The three chatted merrily to the flower shop and on they way to Meilins house. The three girls walked inside as a cheerful, female voice called out.  
  
"Mei, is that you?"  
  
"Yes moma." Meilin replied. "I brought some friends."  
  
Meilins mother came out from the kitchen and greeted the girls. Nadi was about to introduce Sakura when she noticed the girl was nowhere to be found. Nadi noticed that the front door was open and Sakura was standing outside staring at the small, yellow house.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura?" Nadi questioned. Meilin and her mother followed Nadi outside.  
  
"I'm sorry Nadi. It's just that I used to live here." Sakura replied.  
  
By now Meilins father had joined the four and Meilins mother said lunch was ready. As they sat around the table eating, Sakura introduced herself. "I'm Sakura. I came her almost a month ago and Nadi let me stay with her."  
  
"You already know our daughter, Meilin," Meilins mother started. "I'm Chin May and this is my husband Shang. We are from the Li family in China."  
  
Sakuras head shot up. "You mean the famous Li clan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Chin May replied.  
  
Sakuras chop sticks dropped from her hand. She couldn't believe her ears. The descendants of Syaoran were living in her house!  
  
"Maybe I'd better explain." Shang stated. "I'm sure that you are familiar with the Cardcaptor legend." Sakura nodded. "Well, we are the direct descendants of Li Syaoran. From his family on the males have continued to uphold the Li clan and carry on the traditions while the females seemed cursed as to never have children. When I was young, I fell in love with a girl I went to school with. Unfortunately, the elders did not approve. My mother stepped in and made the elders agree to let us get married. They agreed on one condition, I had to devote myself fully to the clan. I agreed. We were married and not long after we had a girl which we named Meiling. We were fascinated by the Cardcaptor legend and Meiling or Meilin in Japanese, was the only name that hadn't been passed down from the legend. Six years after we were married, I could clearly see the toll that being a leader of the clan was taking on my family. What's worse, the clan was involved in things I didn't like. Chin May and I decided to take a vacation to Japan and we fell in love with the quaint town of Tomoeda. We found this house and made the decision to live here. We left Meilin with some friends we had made here and began in secret to leave. We took only what we couldn't part with and would travel easily. We left in the middle of the night leaving the clan and China far behind. By the time the clan noticed we were gone, we had already bought this house and were making a home for ourselves. The clan tried several times to get us to come back, but we refused. This was our new home and our new life."  
  
Sakura let Shangs words sink in as she finished her lunch. After lunch Sakura asked if she could look around and Meilins parents agreed. Meilin and Nadi followed Sakura as she looked in each room. Some things were the same, yet others had changed. Sakuras room was last but when she turned the door knob it didn't budge. Meilins mother and father appeared at the top of the stairs as Sakura tried desperately to open the door.  
  
"I'm sorry dear," Meilins father said. "Unfortunately that door was locked when we first found this house. We tried everything on it including our own magic, but it won't budge. We suspect that a spell was placed on the room so that only the original owner could open it."  
  
Sakura let go of the knob and studied the door. She looked at the keyhole and noticed its familiar shape. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her star key, removing it from around her neck. She placed the key in the lock and turned it, hearing a satisfying click. The door swung open revealing the room exactly as Sakura left it. She was oblivious to the stares she was getting from the others. Tears began to form as Sakura walked into her room. It was like re-living the past. She paused at the pictures on her dresser. She picked one up and traced her fingers over the people. It was a picture of herself, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Syaoran had his arms around Sakuras waist because Eriol had dared him to. If Syaoran didn't do the dare, he would be doing Eriols laundry for a month. A smile played on Sakuras lips as she remembered how nervous she had been. Both Syaoran and herself were blushing madly, but Tomoyo had somehow managed to remove the redness from their cheeks.  
  
Sakura replaced the picture and looked at the other things in the room. The drawer Kero had lived in looked the same, her cloths were still neatly hung, her stuffed animals lined up perfectly, and so on. It was if the room was waiting for Sakura to come home and live in it once again. She sighed and wiped away a few stray tears before she left the room, shutting and re-locking the door behind her. Sakura and Nadi said goodbye to the Li's and walked home in silence. Nadi was suspicious of Sakura, but tried not to let it show. She needed to have a serious discussion with Sakura later.  
  
After supper, Nadi asked Sakura to walk with her in the garden. As they walked, the young girl fidgeted nervously. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um.yeah." Nadi replied. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this so, I'll just say it. Are you the Cardcaptor, Sakura Kinimoto?"  
  
Sakura looked at Nadi and knew that she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "Yes." Sakura responded.  
  
Nadis eyes lit up. "I knew it!" She exclaimed, then quickly bit her lip realizing her outburst. After recovering from her excitement she continued. "Sakura, how did you get here? How long will you stay? Are you and Syaoran really in love?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "One question at a time. I'm not really sure how I got here. I was fighting an evil man and the next thing I know I end up here with you. I'm not sure how long I'll stay. I think the evil ruler and the person I was fighting are one in the same. If that's true, then he holds the key to me returning to my own time. I learned enough while living here that I think I'm ready to face this evil ruler. You and the rest of this city have suffered enough. The sooner I get rid of this evil, the better. I may leave very soon, but if it means you wake up with a better life and future, so be it. As for the last question, I'm not sure where we are on the issue of love. It's very complicated and needs to be taken slowly."  
  
Nadi and Sakura talked the rest of the evening and long into the night. Two days later, Sakura had made up her mind it was time to leave. She had the Create card get rid of everything it created and she dressed once again in the outfit Tomoyo had made for her. She said goodbye to Nadi and her family. She also thanked them for their generous hospitality. As she left, Suki went upstairs to the room she had stayed in. She found the diary exactly where she had left it. She picked it up and thumbed through the pages to the last entry. Sitting on the bed she began to read.  
  
Dear Suki,  
  
Today I must leave you. I can not thank you enough for your hospitality. You helped me through a difficult time in my life, whether you realize it or not. I am the legendary Cardcaptor Sakura. I was transported to your time during a battle. I've left to fight off the evil and hopefully return to my own time. The world as you know it may change, once I'm gone, and you may not remember me. I hope the world will be a much better place for you, once this evil has been destroyed. Thank you again for everything. Tell Nadi I'll miss her.  
  
Your dear friend,  
  
Kinimoto Sakura  
  
PS  
  
Expect the unexpected.  
  
Sakura arrived at the outskirts of Tokyo bright and early the next day. She could feel evil radiating from the city as she made her way around. The technology was defiantly better, but Sakura enjoyed a simpler life. Sakura walked past a video store only to see her face plastered on several posters advertising new Cardcpator Sakura movies. She was tempted to go in, but made herself keep walking down the street. After asking for directions, Sakura realized it was time for lunch. Suki knew that Sakura would have no money to buy food in Tokyo, so she had packed a lot of food for Sakura. Sakura was very grateful as she sat down on a bench to enjoy her lunch.  
  
After lunch, Sakura made her way to the office building where the evil ruler worked. The receptionist looked Sakura over with some disgust. Sakura told the receptionist that she was there, acting on behalf of the city of Tomoeda. The city wanted to discuss re-joining the rest of Japan. The receptionist related this to the leader and he agreed to see Sakura. Sakura was very nervous as she rode the elevator to the top of the building. She managed to swallow her fear and nerves as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and she stepped out. In front of her were two heavy, wooden doors. She walked up and knocked on the door. It swung inward, momentarily startling her. She cautiously entered the room and noticed a tall man with dark hair staring out the window. His back was to Sakura and he started the formalities that began with negotiations.  
  
He paused and turned around. He instantly recognized the young woman in front of him. "You! How dare you infiltrate my office in such a cunning manner. I don't care why you are here, but this ends now Card Mistress!"  
  
In an instant their surroundings changed and they were in the middle of a clearing near a forest. The man was dressed in black robes and he glared at Sakura. She transformed her staff and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"I will destroy you Card Mistress." The man said. "I thought I had killed you that day in the park, but it seems my magic had betrayed me. Your fighting on my turf, in my time. I will enjoy destroying you as I destroyed that little wench who used to work for me. I will enjoy riding the world of you once and for all."  
  
Sakura prepared herself. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. The evil man let loose with a volley of attacks and Sakura barely managed to block each one. He wasn't kidding when he said he was stronger in his own time. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Both Sakura and the man had cuts and bruises from their numerous attacks. The man paused to relish in what he thought would be a victory. He lunged at Sakura as she struggled to stay upright. He gathered all his magic together for one final blow. Sakura knew it was coming. All she could do was use the Shield card to block most of the attack. Sakuras knees buckled under the force of his blast. The Shield gave way and she was thrown into a nearby tree. The man laughed as her crumpled body lay on the ground. She was battered and bruised.  
  
"Looks like the legendary Card Mistress doesn't have it in her to defeat me." The man mocked. "Gonna leave her friends and family heartbroken. Not to mention break the heart of her true love. Looks like I'm too much for her to handle."  
  
He started to leave when he noticed a pink glow surrounding Sakura. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly got back on her feet. The look in her eyes scared the man. Sakuras emerald green eyes were filled with a determination he had never seen. She looked him straight in the eyes and without using her wand, she summoned all her cards to her. They joined as one, using all the strength she had left, and attacked the man. He was destroyed faster than he could summon his magic to save him. Seeing him destroyed, Sakura blacked out. 


	8. The Past She Left Behind

Authors Note: I would like to take this moment to welcome two new reviewers. Atlanta-avalon 1.1 and CrystalMoon. Now the moment you have all been waiting for. The conclusion to my story. I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to draw the story out. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Syoran: You talk way more than Meilin.  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Quite your whining! Do you want me to end this fic with you kissing Sakura?  
  
Syaoran: Yes.  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Good. Now put a smile on your face and pretend to be having fun or I'll sick Toya on you.  
  
Syaoran: 'Smiling' Help!  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Anyway, I don't own CCS. Never have never will.  
  
Chapter 8: The Past She Left Behind  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura where are you?"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Tomoyo! Syaoran! Get over here quick!"  
  
"What is it Meilin?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What? What did you guys find?" Syaoran inquired. He gasped at the sight in front of him.  
  
Sakura lay crumpled in a heap by the bushes in the park. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Syaoran had been looking for her for almost a month. They had decided to take one more look before declaring her dead. She was badly wounded and in need of medical attention. However, they could not take her to a hospital because it would be too hard to explain how she got those wounds. Syaoran suggested they take her to his apartment which wasn't that far away. He had everything they needed to nurse her back to health. The three looked after Sakura day and night. They only left her side to sleep and use the bathroom. Eriol had arrived from England and used some of his magic on Sakuras more serious wounds.  
  
On the fifth day, Meilin was watching Sakura when she stirred and opened her eyes. Shocked, Meilin called the others over. Sakura looked at each face around her then shut her eyes. She groaned and tried to sit up. Tomoyo helped her and when Sakura was in a sitting position she spoke.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Syaoran and Meilins apartment." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"What year is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's the year 2004." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Sakura blanched. "Oh my gosh! I'm not dreaming! I'm really back! I can't believe it!" Sakura threw her arms around Tomoyo, capturing her in a huge bear hug. "I missed you guys so much! I got a second chance to make things right." Sakura released Tomoyo from her hug and proceeded to tell her story to all her friends. At first they were surprised then they realized it made sense.  
  
It was long past midnight when everyone headed for bed. Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones left in the living room. "Syoran," Sakura began. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"When I was in the future, reading that diary, I realized something and I promised myself this would be one of the first things I said to you when I returned. " Li Syaoran, I love you."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura in mild shock as a heavy silence filled the room. Sakura began to think that he didn't feel the same for her when he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Kinimoto Sakura, I love you."  
  
Sakuras eyes widened in surprise before she flung her arms around him. They held the embrace for several minutes before pulling apart. Emerald met amber as Syaoran leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met in what seemed like heaven. They deepened the kiss with all the passion they had. Sakura never wanted this moment to end. After all, she'd waited an eternity for it.  
  
THE END  
  
Thank You: MangaGurl, SakuraStar, Tiggerdrake, Atlanta-avalon 1.1, and CrystalMoon for your reviews!  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: So, what did you guys think? Please review. I love reviews. If you liked this story, you can check out my other story My Only Love. I have another story in the works but it may be awhile before I get it done. I'm writing Digimon fanfics at the same time and lately I've been more interested in them than my CCS ones. Anyway, thanks for your support and look for more fics by me in the future! Ja Ne. 


End file.
